Leon's Angel
by Lost-Help
Summary: Rinoa’s absence in both Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts II was really disappointing to many fans. So what if, Rinoa was actually in the Kingdom Hearts universe but never seen? And what if it actually did fit in within the story line?
1. Intro

-1**_Kingdom Hearts: Leon's Angel_**

**Author: GTX-14**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to Kingdom Hearts. All things within that franchise belong to Tetsuya Nomura**

**Author's Note: Rinoa's absence in both Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts II was really disappointing to many fans. So what if, Rinoa was actually in the Kingdom Hearts universe but never seen? And what if it actually did fit in within the story line? This is Leon's angel, and her story…**

**Category: Adventure/Romance**

**Feedback: Any would be greatly appreciated of course. It makes me feel loved…**

**Date Posted: March 4, 2006**

_** Prequel**_

**Hollow Bastion, a seemingly peaceful paradise. The people there were kind and polite, always willing to help out those in need. But none were as kind as their benevolent leader, a man named Ansem.**

**Ansem ruled over this radiant world with love and kindness. He respected all living beings that were on his world, making sure the peace was wide-spread throughout it. Within this utopia was an astounding castle that extended high above the small little towns below it, almost towering to the heavens above. The castle was the same color as the elegant skies above as the sun was beginning to set. Near the entrance of this rose-colored castle was a waterfall, with water that glowed like a sea of crystals.**

**It was truly a utopia, but as soon as a unique king arrived, everything changed. This story revolves around two lovers, who become separated by the over-whelming darkness brought upon them. But the light within the love will eventually guide them back to each other, the lost angel and the determined leader. This tells the story of a forgotten angel, _Leon's Angel_…**


	2. Hollow Skies

-1**_Kingdom Hearts: Leon's Angel_**

**Author: GTX-14**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to Kingdom Hearts. All things within that franchise belong to Tetsuya Nomura**

**Author's Note: Rinoa's absence in both Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts II was really disappointing to many fans. So what if, Rinoa was actually in the Kingdom Hearts universe but never seen? And what if it actually did fit in within the story line? This is Leon's angel, and her story…**

**Category: Adventure/Romance**

**Feedback: Any would be greatly appreciated of course. It makes me feel loved…**

**Date Posted: March 4, 2006**

_** Chapter 1: Hollow Skies**_

**The skies above Hollow Bastion were crystal clear. The sun was bright and a gentle wind blew gently across the pleasant townspeople's faces. Some of the younger children were playing throughout the small town at the base of a castle. **

**"Bet you can't catch me Nellaf!" yelled a energetic boy. He seemed rather tiny for the age of 7, but the way his golden thick hair stood up easily made up for his lack of height. He had crystal blue eyes, the same as the sparkling waters that they were playing around.**

**"Slow down Legna!" said a rather exhausted little girl dragging along behind him. She was the age of 5, but she was around the height of her brother (not including his hair). Her braided jet-black hair was also very long, reaching all the one down to her tiny boots. Her eyes were also the same as her brothers, shimmering like the skies above them.**

**"Well if you can't catch up, then don't bother calling yourself my sister!" Legna began to pick up his pace from casual jogging to sprinting.**

**"I don't think so Legna! When I catch up to you, you're gonna have to let me play with you!" Nellaf also began to change her set of pace as well, but still was struggling to keep up. Her stamina just wasn't strong enough to keep up with her older brother.**

**Legna looked behind him, and was surprised that his sister would still be able to keep up with him. "This will show Nellaf to try to out-run me!" the golden haired boy changed his pace from his sprinting to frantic running. Legna gave another good glance behind him to taunt his sister once again. But instead of seeing gentle little Nellaf tumbling behind him, he saw her face down on the ground.**

**"Nellaf!" Legna darted back to his fallen sister. Once he reached her, he began to get extremely panicked. "Nellaf, wake up! Wake up sister!" Tears began to run down his pale face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall."**

**"You don't have to worry." A gentle voice coming from a nearby alley was speaking. A feminine figure could be seen hidden in the shadow of the alley, "She's just a little dehydrated from all that running." The lady began to step forward, with the light from the rays of the sun revealing herself. Her jet-black hair that swayed from the wind reached a little below her neck. Her red highlights glimmered from the sun's radiant light. She wore an interesting cotton blue vest that had the back reach down to her black boots, almost as if she was wearing a skirt. Underneath was a silky black shirt, with dark blue shorts. On the back of her vest were two white angel wings, that also seemed to glow from the sun's light. She wore an armband on her left arm, with sleeves that matched her blue vest but separate from it. **

**She just smiled at him, and gave him a look with her brown eyes, as if to tell him to calm down. Legna seemed to have picked up on the woman's message and calmed down.**

**"Rinoa, Nellaf fell and I can't get her up!" Legna recognized the woman, and felt calmer with an adult around.**

**Rinoa began to step forward and kneeled down to examine the poor child. "First things first, we need to get her water." Rinoa reached into her black bag that was hidden around her vest. She pulled out an oval object, it was a small canteen. She lifted Nellaf's head up, and put the opening of the canteen to her lips. Signs of life began to come back to Legna's sister, as she slowly began to drift back into consciousness. **

**"That's Rinoa, the big sister to all." Behind them was a man, who was lean and tall. With brown hair as long as Rinoa's hair, and dressed in black leather pants and jacket. He had a series of leather belts around his pants, and some around his arms.**

**"You always appear just in time Squall." Rinoa lifted Nellaf off the ground, "Mind taking these two back to their home?"**

**"I always appears just in time so you don't have to do most of the work eh?" Squall replied back.**

**"Well you don't expect a princess like me to do all the work now right?" She threw a smile at Squall and kneeled down to Legna. "She'll be okay, Squall's gonna take over now."**

**Legna wiped the tears from his face, "Thank you sister Rinoa."**

**Rinoa smiled and handed the small girl to Squall. "I'll be in the field tonight, you'll find me. Promise?"**

**Leon winked and replied, "I Promise." Leon then began to walk into the distance, as Rinoa stared off into the sky.**

**She thought to herself, "Besides these incidences, this is truly a paradise." She continued to stare off into the distance when a bright yellow object caught her eye. It zoomed through the sky in a rather wacky fashion. It was beginning to head down to the castle, but it was still traveling at alarming speeds. **

**"Oh no! What if that crashes into the castle!" Rinoa began to run off to the castle, knowing someone might need medical aid. She had nothing on her mind, besides the mysterious shape in the sky. She ran past the yellow colored houses, on the stone pavement as she made her way out of town. **

**She arrived at the base of a waterfall, with pieces of stone seemed to magically make it's way up. Rinoa stepped in front of the closest one on the ground, then leaped to make her way to the top of it. When she stepped on the first pillar, it began to vibrate and gentle floated to the top as if it was carried by the wind. She was only a mere five feet away from the calm waterfall as she made her up to the towering castle. **

**When it reached it's peak Rinoa gazed at the castle that towered above. "No time to stop and stare." Rinoa jumped away from the stone platform and made her way to the castle. There was a single stone road that made it's way to the castle, with many different kinds of trees and flowers along the pathway. The distance from the lift to the castle sure wasn't a walk in the park, it was at least 1 mile there. **

**Rinoa saw a peculiar looking yellow ship that seemed to have crashed right outside of the castle. She picked up her pace until she stood right in front of it's base.**

**"What a weird looking ship." She pooked the exterior of the ship, and realized that it felt like rubber. She made her way around front to see if the it was as soft as the back. As she was moving her hand gentle across the front of the ship, she encounter a piece of glass, "The cockpit?" When she pressed down onto the glass it began to open up, revealing a exhausted large mouse.**

**"Oh no!" Rinoa felt his head to see if he had gotten any injuries. **

**The black mouse began to slip back into consciousness. "Oh what happened." He then jumped up realizing he had crashed. This shocked Rinoa and made her tip over from the front. "That's the last time I take advice from Chip and Dale. Oh, who's this." The mouse's voice was very squeaky, almost comical. He wore rather large white gloves, and a red outfit that had one to many zippers on it. But the most noticeable thing about this mouse, was his huge ears. **

**"Sorry about startling you, I'm a little knew on this flying things, a-ha! I'm Mickey Mouse." He leaned over and held his hand out. It seemed that it was a handshake and an extra hand to help her up. Either way she accepted his hand as she was brought to her feet. **

**The massive doors to the castle opened as a solider with blonde spiky hair exited from the castle.**

**"Oh great, Ansem's lackey." Rinoa brushed herself off, "Is there any place that you don't have to but into Cloud?"**

**"You know it's my job to guard Ansem." Cloud replied back to her.**

**"I can't believe you follow around Ansem's orders like a slave, can't you get a mind of your own?" Rinoa snapped back.**

**"My job is to guard anything from hurting Ansem, as it's your job as the 'Herb Lady' to take care of the sick." Cloud smirked back at her.**

**This began to irritate Rinoa, "Is there really any need for guards? This place doesn't get that many enemies here anyways." **

**Cloud gave yet another smirk back to her, "And you can thank me for that."**

**"Um, excuse me." Mickey interrupted, "But that Ansem you speak of, I'm here to speak with him."**

**"Please come this way, I'm sure Ansem would like to speak with you." Cloud turned his back to Riona, "Sorry, but orders are orders Rinoa. I'm still going to have to complete them."**

**Before Rinoa could get her hands on him, Squall grabbed her hand. Rinoa turned back to Squall as he whispered in her ear, "I think we should just skip ahead to the walk in the field." **

**She then turned her attention back to Cloud, as he shut the doors to the castle. "I suppose."**

**The two made their way out of town, where a massive field stretched out through the plains as far as the eye could see. The wind was more noticeable out here then in the town, since the flowers throughout the plains all swayed to it. **

**Squall tried to take in this moment, but all Rinoa could do was complain. "I can't believe the nerve of Cloud, and that no good Ansem."**

**"Rinoa, Ansem has some good in him, just look at the paradise he made." Squall grabbed her shoulder, trying to calm her anger.**

**But Squall's attempt to calm her was futile, "That's not the point, I just hate that he has servants. Really now, I know he's kind but I hate the way he bosses them around. They just blindly follow orders, without a mind of their own. Just the way they act, no the way Ansem tells them to act ticks me off."**

**"To be fair, the servants all did choose that life to repay Ansem for all he's done." Squall' comment just got Rinoa more angry.**

**"But still, what's the point of having guards and servants if we have next to no problems? I just see him getting servants as a way to help himself. He teaches us to be self-reliant, but what a fine example he sets. He's as bad as a dictator." Rinoa brushed her hair back, and kneeled down on the grassy land. She grabbed a rose pedal from the ground and held it in her palm, "I just think everyone should be able to follow their dreams."**

**Squall sat down right next to her and placed his hand over hers, "Like how your ordered to heal the people here, instead of being able to explore different worlds?"**

**Rinoa glanced over at him, and gave a smile. "You know me to well, but yeah your right." Together the both released the pedal from her hand, and watched it blow off into the distance.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes: As you can see I used many of FF8's themes within early Hollow Bastion. Sorry for the lack of a new design for Rinoa, I honestly couldn't think of any other outfit then her current. Anyways thank you for reading.**


End file.
